1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to epoxy resins and more particularly to secondary amine derivatives of polyoxyalkylene amines and to the reaction of them with diepoxides in the presence of acetone in varying molar ratios to form novel compositions predictably containing either amines or epoxides as the terminating, active functionalities. The compositions having epoxides as the terminating active functionalities also contain ether linkages, and tertiary amine and alkyl groups. The compositions having amines as the terminating group also contain phenyl groups.
The products of either embodiment have a variety of uses in epoxy material applications.
2. Related Art
Adducts from amines and mono and diepoxides have been used in industry as curing agents for epoxy resins.
For example, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,184 (Nov. 1970) that a polyglycidyl ether can be reacted with a hexamethylenediamine to form solvent free liquid adducts of polyepoxides and polyamines which are suitable for use as curing agents for epoxy resins.
In U.S. Pat No. 3,629,181 there is described a curing agent which comprises the adduct from a polyglycidyl ether of a polyphenyl and a cycloaliphatic or cycloaliphatic-aliphatic di-primary diamine, in which at least one of the primary amino groups is bonded to an endocyclic carbon atom of a cycloaliphatic ring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,175 there are described moulding materials from epoxide resins based on Bisphenol A or on other bis- or polyphenols and epichlorohydrin which contain aromatic amines as curing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,505 discloses the preparation of amine adduct curing agents utilizing epoxides of a functionality greater than two which dramatically enhance the chemical resistance properties of the cured epoxy products over results obtained from either free amines or the conventional amine adducts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,750 it was disclosed that the preparation of diethyl toluene diamine adduct curing agents with epoxides of a functionality of at least two or urethanes enhances the performance characteristics of cured epoxy and urethane products.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,404 there are described compositions which contain specific groups of oligomeric diamine hardeners and epoxy compounds which when combined with structural fibers produce composites which have improved tensile properties, high compressive strengths and improved impact resistance and, in addition, demonstrate low moisture absorption.
A two-step method of producing N,N,-dimethyl diamine compounds for use as epoxide polyaddition compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,746. The resins formed using this compound as a curative can be produced with improved strength, toughness and hot/wet properties.
From the preceding discussion it is apparent that compositions with a variety of properties which are the product of a wide range of amine and epoxide components are useful in the field of epoxy curing resins.